Le choix du cœur
by Meekie-fr
Summary: Fiction qui se passe dans les dernières années celle de votre choix. L'histoire réelle n'est pas respectée, fiction basé sur la relation Dramione. Alors que Hermione et ses amis s'apprêtent à attaquer une nouvelle année à Poudlard, la jeune femme est sélectionnée en tant que préfet en chef des Griffondors, seulement, le préfet qu'elle va côtoyer n'est pas celui qu'elle espérait.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, madeuxième fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Je ne serai pas là du week-end, alors le prochain chapitre sera sans doute là en début de semaine prochaine, désolée.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-1-

-Hermione ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! Dit Harry, exaspéré.

La jeune femme, confuse, sortit de ses rêveries et s'excusa en souriant.

-Je suis désolée Harry, j'ai tellement hâte de savoir qui est le second préfet en chef ! Ça sera peut-être Mélior, le beau Poufsouffle que j'ai remarqué à la fin de l'année passée, ou... D'accord, je me tais, dit-elle en voyant la mine dépitée de son ami.

Ron ouvrit la porte du compartiment les bras chargés de sucreries. Hermione soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon n'arrêterai décidément jamais de manger. Il sourit et s'assit face à la jeune femme, lui tendant un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Elle refusa poliment en affichant un bref sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt. Hermione soupira de nouveau avant de se lever

-Tu vas où ? L'interrompit Ron, la bouche pleine de bonbons.  
-Aux toilettes, tu veux peut-être m'accompagner ? Demanda t-elle, irritée.

Devant la réponse de son amie, le rouquin ne dit plus un mot et interrogea son voisin du regard. Harry haussa lentement les épaules en roulant des yeux.

Hermione marchait, non sans difficulté dans les couloirs étroits du train. Elle arriva finalement à la fin du wagon, devant la petite porte où était inscrit en lettres dorées : ''WC''. Elle poussa lentement la porte. Personne. La petite pièce était vide. La jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller aux toilettes, elle était juste fatiguée du comportement de Ron. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon étant donné que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Les fêtes de Noël y étaient peut-être pour quelques chose, elle n'avait jamais aimé cette période. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était exténuée et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rejoindre son lit de préfète en chef et faire la connaissance du beau Mélior, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'une fois devant lui, elle deviendrait rouge pivoine et totalement bègue. Elle s'approcha du lavabo et fit couler l'eau. Elle regarda le mince filet transparent avant d'y tremper le bout de ses doigts et de poser se mains sur ses joues. Après s'être rafraîchie, elle essuya rapidement les gouttes qui perlaient sur son visage et se retourna brusquement, bousculant quelqu'un.

-Pardon, je suis désolée, s'excusa t-elle, confuse.

Un petit rire froid s'éleva. Ce rire, elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle se mordit un instant les lèvres avant de relever la tête, pleine de rage vers son ennemi de toujours.

-Granger, comment ça va ? Dit-il d'un air moqueur.  
-Malefoy... Il manquait plus que ça...

Elle le dévisagea un instant. Il avait grandit et dépassait la jeune femme d'un bonne tête. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi clairs que ses yeux perçants, mais elle put voir qu'il s'était entretenu et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle recula d'un pas, tordant sa bouche d'un sentiment de dégoût.

-Pousse-toi, je veux sortir, ordonna t-elle.  
-Pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ? Rit-il de plus belle.

Elle soupira une fois encore et entreprit de sortir de force. Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte mais le garçon plaça un bras devant elle, lui bloquant une nouvelle fois le passage. Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle alors que Drago semblait s'amuser comme jamais.

-Pousse-toi ! Cria t-elle.  
-J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer avant. Je sens que tu vas être jalouse, répondit le jeune homme.

Hermione croisa la bras et le regarda d'un air totalement désintéressé. Vexé, la mine du garçon s'assombrit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à se venter.

-Ouvre grand tes oreilles, je ne le dirai pas deux fois ! Je suis... Préfet en chef ! Dit-il en laissant apparaître un sourire parfait.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle laissa tomber ses bras puis resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Après quelques secondes terriblement jouissives pour Drago, elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

-Quoi ? Murmura t-elle.  
-T'es bouchée ou quoi, je t'ai dis que je le répéterai pas ! S'énerva t-il.  
-C'est impossible. Juste impossible, continua t-elle.  
-Bien sûr que si, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as cette réaction, tu... Non... Ne me dis pas que...

Le garçon réalisa ce qu'il se passait et ne tarda pas à afficher le même visage que sa rivale. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et cessa de bloquer le passage pour aller s'appuyer sur le lavabo. Il semblait fixer le vide. Après un instant, il se retourna et prit la parole.

-Granger tu... il s'arrêta.

La jeune femme avait quitté la pièce, laissant la porte continuer ses mouvements incessants de va-et-viens.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir avec ses amis, mais gardait un visage blême. Elle s'installa en silence et dévisagea les deux garçons l'un après l'autre, la bouche légèrement ouvert.

-Hermione, tu vas bien ? Dit Harry en levant un sourcil.  
-Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, à la fois intrigués et amusés par l'étrangeté de la situation. Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'interrogea du regard. Elle releva la tête.

-Le deuxième préfet... C'est Malefoy.

Les garçons n'eurent aucune réaction. Puis, petit à petit, Hermione pu découvrir les traits durcit d'Harry et Ron qui s'empêchait tant bien que mal d'exploser de rire. Elle eut envie de le tuer. La jeune femme le foudroya d'un regard noir qui le calma, puis se tourna de nouveau vers son meilleur ami.

-Comment tu l'as su ? Demanda Harry, sérieux.  
-C'est lui qui me l'a appris, il est venu dans les toilettes et il m'a... Expliqué ça.  
-Il ne t'a rien fait au moins ? S'enquit son ami.  
-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura t-elle faussement.

Elle venait de réaliser son geste. Mais pourquoi le protégeait-elle ? Elle aurait du l'enfoncer, comme à son habitude. Peut-être se rendait-elle compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre un an à ses côté et qu'elle essayer de passer outre les moqueries pour s'habituer. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-On arrive ! Hurla Ron, fou de joie.

Son exclamation tira Hermione de ses pensées. Elle se leva immédiatement et sortit du train rapidement, toujours accompagnée de ses deux amis.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, madeuxième fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-2-

Sur le quai, elle chercha sa meilleure amie des yeux. Enfin, au loin, elle aperçu la chevelure rousse de Ginny. Elle se mit à sourire et couru dans sa direction avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Une fois leur étreinte terminée, les deux jeunes femme se reculèrent un peu. Derrière, descendant du train, elle aperçut les yeux acier de Drago la regarder. Elle fut troublée, et, lorsque celui-ci lui tourna le dos, elle ne put s'empêcher de garder le regard perdu dans le vide. Ginny se retourna.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? S'enquit-elle.  
-Hein ? Moi, rien du tout, répondit-elle gênée.  
-Ah, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Dit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle avait compris ? Mais compris quoi ? Et pourquoi paniquait-elle à l'idée de se faire attraper en train de regarder son pire ennemi ? Tout à coup, la jeune femme se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Ginny de parlait pas de Drago, mais de Mélior, qui était avec un groupe d'amis, un peu plus loin. Elle soupira.

-Il t'en a fallut du temps ! Mentit-elle en riant.

Son amie l'imita, et elle partirent ensemble vers le château.

La Grande Salle était divinement bien décorée, Dumbledore s'était surpassé cette année. De splendides drapeaux aux couleurs et symboles de chaque maison flottaient dans les airs, au dessus d'un banquet qui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Hermione chercha ses amis des yeux et les vit, pas très loin, déjà attablés. Harry se retourna et leur fit de grands signes. Ginny vint s'installer en face de lui, laissant Hermione face à Ron.

-Ronald, tu aurais pu nous attendre avant de commencer, remarqua la sorcière.

Il ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et continua à avaler ses cuisses de poulet. Hermione pu sentir une certaine tension entre Ginny et son meilleur ami. Elle jeta un regard à la jeune femme, ce qui lui donna un élan de courage.

-Harry, tu ne sors plus avec Cho ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, adressant un coup de coude à Ginny. Harry semblait surpris de cette question, mais répondit avec un sourire.

-A vrai dire, non. On s'est séparés, l'année dernière.  
-Oh, je suis désolée, répondit-elle, gênée.

Hermione s'excusa et quitta la table, indiquant à ses amis qu'un repas était servit dans la chambre des préfets pour leur premier soir. Elle afficha un grand sourire avant de quitter la Grande Salle. En passant devant la table des Serpentards, elle remarqua avec regrets que Malefoy n'y était pas. Il devait déjà être dans les chambres et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Elle monta les grands escaliers avant d'arriver devant le portrait qui gardait leur chambre. Le mot de passe avait était choisi par Dumbledore, mais il pouvait être modifier individuellement et à volonté par les préfets.

-Drôle de marmite, dit clairement la jeune femme.

Le tableau grommela quelques mots inaudibles avant de s'ouvrir doucement. Hermione le remercia et pénétra dans la salle commune des préfets. Sur le mur opposé à l'entrée se trouvait une grande cheminée, entourée d'un grand fauteuil et d'un canapé, tout deux en cuir. Sur la gauche, contre le mur des chambres étaient présentes deux grandes bibliothèques et un large bureau noir. Enfin, un peu à droite de l'entrée se trouvait une belle table, couverte de nourriture entourée de quatre chaises recouvertes de coussins aux couleurs des deux maisons.  
La salle était vide. Le buffet était intacte et Hermione n'entendait pas un bruit. Elle se mit alors à sourire, Malefoy ne serait pas là pour la charrier et elle pourrait aller se coucher avant son retour. Pour commencer, elle mourait de faim et alla donc s'asseoir à table. Elle hésita un instant et tendit la main vers la soupe de potiron. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre l'interrompit dans son mouvement. Elle tourna la tête vers la salle de bain et vit Drago, aussi étonné qu'elle, les cheveux mouillés et simplement vêtu d'un peignoir vert décoré de l'insigne des Serpentards. Devant l'air ahuris de la jeune femme, il se mit à sourire.

-Arrêtes de me regarder Granger, je ne suis pas si beau que ça tout de même.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama t-elle. Je ne te regarde pas, tu m'as... Tu m'as juste interrompu, voilà tout, dit-elle, vexée.  
-Évidemment, mais alors, pourquoi tu rougis ? Répondit-il avec le même sourire sadique.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cria t-elle.

Le garçon s'avança et prit place à son tour, près du buffet. Il se servit quelques mets avant de reprendre.

-Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, t'as eu tellement peu de petits amis que tu peux bien te rincer l'œil sur moi.  
-Comment ose-tu ? Je ne me rinçais pas l'œil, et j'ai déjà brisé des cœurs ! Répliqua t-elle.

Fière d'elle, elle arbora un sourire en coin. Drago eut un petit rire.

-Ça serait un privilège que tu brise mon cœur, reprit-il avec sérieux, la fixant de ses yeux clairs.  
-Tu n'as pas de cœur, précisa t-elle.

A ces mots, elle se leva, emportant avec elle un bol de soupe. Elle partit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. La pièce était très chaleureuse. Elle présentait de multiples rangements, un bureau pour travailler, une bibliothèque complète et un immense lit à baldaquin, sans oublier les touches de rouge et or sur les rideaux, le tapis et les draps.  
La jeune femme s'installa sur son lit et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à ses parents, tout en buvant sa délicieuse soupe.

Après une bonne heure de repos, Hermione prit la décision d'aller prendre une douche. Elle pénétra dans la grande salle de bain où une baignoire immense et pleine d'eau bouillante l'attendait. Elle commença à retirer ses vêtements quand elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait son peignoir. Persuadée d'un sale coup de son ennemi, elle sortit en furie de la pièce et fonça vers la chambre de Drago. Elle approcha sa main de la porte.

-Malefoy, je...

Elle se tut, et resta immobile. Elle tendit l'oreille et pu entendre la voix grave de son colocataire, et quelques rires et murmures féminins. Elle se figea et fulmina intérieurement. Pour ça, il allait l'entendre. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, plus énervée que jamais et elle avait bien l'intention de se détendre dans son bain avant la rentrée. Tant pis, elle emprunterai celui de Malefoy. Elle finit enfin par entrer dans l'eau bouillante, profitant de la douce lumière du soir pour se reposer tranquillement.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ma deuxième fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-3-

Hermione sortit de sa chambre, sa brosse à dents dans la bouche. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois ses affaires. Alors qu'elle était au milieu de la pièce, la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit. Il apparut, habillé et coiffé. La jeune femme se sentit honteuse dans son pyjama bleu et se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle de bain. Après s'être correctement rincé la bouche, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'habilla. Elle sortit finalement, quelques minutes après, avec près de vingt minutes d'avance sur l'heure du petit déjeuner.

-Bien dormi Granger ? Questionna le garçon avec un petit sourire.  
-J'aurai mieux dormis si j'avais eu mon peignoir, et si la cruche qui partageait ton lit riait moins fort., répondit-elle avec méchanceté.

A sa grande surprise, elle vit son visage blêmir. Il se tourna vivement vers elle. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait probablement blessé Drago et redoutant sa réaction, elle se dépêcha de continuer.

-Enfin après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. Bref, je vais chercher mon peignoir.

Elle marcha rapidement vers la chambre de son colocataire et, ne le voyant pas broncher, poussa doucement la porte. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant passer l'air froid de l'hiver. Un frisson la parcouru. Sa chambre était identique à celle de la jeune femme, hormis les couleurs et elle ne tarda pas à voir le vêtement rouge, jeté en boule sur le sol. Elle s'en approcha, mais fut interpellée par un autre objet posé sur le bureau. C'était un carnet, ouvert sur des pages entièrement recouverte de l'écriture disgracieuse du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle s'en approcha lentement pour tenter de le lire, la voix glaciale du Serpentard s'éleva dans son dos.

-Tu fous quoi là ?

Hermione se crispa. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu le carnet et de dirigea d'un pas saccadé vers le fond de la pièce. Elle ramassa son bien et fit demi-tour. Elle s'immobilisa devant le regard noir que lui lançait le garçon. Il se tenait droit comme un soldat, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu foutais quoi ? Répéta t-il.  
-Je... Rien, j'allais juste chercher mon... Mon peignoir, bégaya la jeune femme.

Drago s'avança vers elle. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas mais sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se persuada que s'était dû à la peur. En passant devant le bureau, il ferma le carnet et le glissa dans un tiroir avant de continuer sa marche vers Hermione. Une fois à quelques centimètres d'elle, il s'arrêta. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. Il se mit à serrer ses mâchoire avant de baisser le regard.

-Désolé, dit-il simplement.

Hermione resta interdite. Est-ce que Drago Malefoy, la personne la plus arrogante du monde venait de s'excuser ? Elle ne dit rien, et continua à le regarder.

-Pour hier soir je veux dire. Bien sûr. J'aurai pas dû lui dire de prendre ton peignoir, continua le garçon.

Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction chez la jeune femme, il risqua un petit sourire, qu'il tenta de faire le plus sincère possible. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle éclata de rire. Un rire sonore, un fou-rire même. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se tenait les cotes, se penchant en avant de douleur. Visiblement blessé, le garçon croisa les bras et serra les mâchoires de plus belle. Après de longues minutes, Hermione repris son calme et regarda de nouveau Drago. En voyant la mine terriblement sérieuse et vexée de son colocataire, elle fut soudain prise de remords.

-Malefoy, t'étais sérieux... ? Se risqua t-elle.

Il fuyait son regard, serrant les dents, ce qui laissait apparaître ses mâchoires saillantes. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de porter une main à sa bouche avec de bégayer.

-Oh non... Je... Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais que...  
-Fous moi la paix Granger, cracha t-il.

A ces mots, il sortit de sa chambre, puis de la salle commune d'un pas rapide. La jeune femme s'en voulu atrocement et sortit de la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en cuir brun et contempla les flammes qui léchaient les bois lentement. Après quelques instants, elle se décida, elle aussi, à aller manger.  
Dans la Grande Salle, l'agitation régnait, comme à son habitude. En entrant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lancer un bref regard vers la table des Serpentards, où elle aperçut Malefoy, une fille de Poufsouffle accrochée à son bras. Sans doute celle de cette nuit. A cette vision, elle fit une mimique de dégoût et partit rejoindre les autres. Une fois assises, elle entama son petit-déjeuner.

-Hermione, lança Harry, t'as loupé le discours de Dumbledore !  
-Oh non, de quoi parlait-il ?  
-Il a parlé rapidement du bal des fêtes, et il a précisé que cette année, ce seront les profs ainsi que les préfets et sous-préfets qui ouvriront le bal, dit-il.  
-Il me semble que Neville est sous-préfet, non ? Je danserai avec lui, c'est un bpn danseur en plus, assura t-elle.

Devant la mine gêné de Ron et Harry, Hermione se mit à s'inquiéter. Elle interrogea ses amis du regard.

-C'est là le problème, reprit Ron. Tu ne peux pas. Tu vas devoir danser avec Malefoy.

La jeune femme resta muette. Elle allait devoir danser avec son pire ennemi. De plus, elle allait devoir ouvrir le bal, tout le monde les regardera, les deux ennemis de toujours entrain de danser ensemble. Ironie. Elle se passa la main sur le visage avant de finir de manger en silence.

-Je vous rejoins en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, lança Hermione en quittant la table.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide dans les escaliers, afin d'aller chercher ses livres quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

-Granger ! Cria une voix familière.  
-Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? Répondit-elle.

Elle se souvint alors que ça aurait dû être à lui de lui parler aussi méchamment, après le manque de respect total qu'elle lui avait accordé un peu plus tôt. Elle vit que le ton de sa voix l'étonna un peu, mais il ne se déstabilisa pas pour autant.

-On m'a dit qu'on allait devoir danser ensemble, déclara t-il.  
-On m'a dit ça aussi, dit-elle plus posément.

Voyant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à dire, elle se retourna et continua son chemin. Elle sentit alors une pression sur son poignet. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement. Drago la lâcha aussitôt, se rendant compte du geste qu'il venait de faire.

-En fait... Je voulais juste savoir si t'avais une robe, hésita t-il avec un faux air arrogant.  
-Euh... Bien sûr.

Il esquissa un minuscule sourire avant de faire demi-tour et de partir en cours. Hermione se remit en route en se disant qu'elle repenserait à tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'important était la reprise des cours.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ma deuxième fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-4-

Une fois arrivée dans la salle des préfets, elle pénétra dans sa chambre et y prit ses affaires. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle se souvint du carnet de Malefoy qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. A cette pensée, elle se figea. Elle ne devait pas, s'était sans doute personnel, mais la curiosité la rongeait. Elle réfléchit un instant en se tordant la bouche avant de faire demi-tour. Elle s'approcha lentement de la porte de la chambre de son ennemi et y entra sans un bruit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir où Drago avait rangé le carnet et en sortit un petit cahier en cuir brun, fermé par une ficelle simple. Elle s'assit sur le lit et défit lentement le nœud. Elle regarda la première page.

''Pansy Parkinson : bon coup mais vraiment collante, à éviter ou mettre les choses au clair avec elle. ''

Elle fut horrifiée. Toutes les pages étaient recouverte de noms de filles, chacune avait un commentaire à a suite. Drago était vraiment aussi répugnant que ça ? Elle vit des noms connus, tels que Lavande, ou Cho, ce qui la dégoûta encore plus. Elle ne put continuer sa lecture et referma soigneusement le livre avant de le ranger à sa place. Elle sortit de la pièce et partit en cours.

Le cours sembla être une éternité pour la jeune femme et ses amis, le professeur Rogue était désigné cette année comme étant le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi que professeur de Potion et ses cours étaient très souvent théoriques, et longs. Il n'arrêtait jamais de parler, et de faire une sorte de marche lugubre et terrifiante dans toute la salle.  
Quand enfin le cours fut terminé, Hermione sortit dans les premières.

-Alors Granger, tu t'es bien amusé en cours ? Ricana Drago.  
-Moins que toi hier soir en tout cas... soupira t-elle.

Elle se rendit vite compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se sentit immédiatement rougir. Elle leva rapidement les yeux vers le garçon et, à sa grande surprise, il souriait. Il arborait un sourire fier et semblait se vanter auprès de ses amis. Comment pouvait-il être fier de ça ? Hermione hésita à mentionner son carnet, mais être méchante n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de partir en cours de botanique. Sur le chemin, Ron se montra curieux.

-Hermione, de quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure ?  
-Quand ça ? Demanda t-elle.  
-Tu sais bien, avec Malefoy ! Continua t-il.

La jeune femme soupira. Qu'avait-il à toujours vouloir tout savoir quand ça la concernait ? Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, désolée. Maintenant tais-toi et vas en cours, plaisanta t-elle.

Il sourit et entra dans la serre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Hermione venait une fois de plus de prendre la défense de Malefoy. Enfin, elle n'avait pas réellement pris ça défense, mais elle savait que si elle disait la vérité, ses deux amis ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de le critiquer, et elle commençait vraiment à en avoir par dessus la tête de ces gamineries.

Enfin le soir était venu. La journée avait été dure pour la jeune sorcière et elle était épuisée. Après avoir posé ses affaires, elle entra dans la salle de bain. Son colocataire n'avait pas l'air d'être rentré et elle en profita pour prendre un bain relaxant, tout en emportant avec elle son livre de Potions. Elle s'installa dans l'eau chaude et entreprit de réviser un peu. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle entendit frapper à la porte de la pièce.

-C'est occupé ! Cria t-elle, énervée d'être dérangée.  
-Tu fais quoi ? Questionna Malefoy.  
-Je prend un bain, laisse moi !

Elle marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe avant de redresser la tête, surprise. Drago ne s'était pas dérangé et était entré dans la salle de bain. Il marcha lentement vers les lavabo, attrapa un objet puis fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la salle commune. Hermione s'était figée, choquée de son attitude. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna, affichant un sourire en coin.

-Très sexy, dit-il comme pour lui même.

La jeune femme aurait aimé disparaître six pieds sous-terre. Elle sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies et elle s'enfonça encore plus dans l'eau. Drago éclata d'un rire clair avant de quitter la pièce. La prochaine fois, elle s'enfermerait, ça valait mieux pour elle. Elle resta quelques minutes de plus avant de sortir de la salle de bain, emmitouflée dans son peignoir rouge et or.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, grogna t-elle.  
-De quoi ? Te complimenter ? Ça arrive tellement peu souvent de toute façon, se moqua t-il.

Hermione n'avait pas vu ce côté là des choses. En effet, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy lui avait fait un compliment. Certes, il ne faisait pas parti des plus classes, mais ça restait un compliment.

-Oui... euh... Tiens, tu n'as pas mis de gel, t'es beaucoup mieux comme ça, lança t-elle.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? D'où venait cet élan de confiance en elle ? Après cette remarque, la sorcière put remarquer le ton rosé qui apparaissait sur les joues du jeune homme. Elle leva un sourcil avant de sourire. Il se tourna vers elle une fois ses esprits repris.

-A quoi tu joues Granger ? Déclara t-il avec une froideur habituelle.  
-Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui...  
-Je te plais, hein, la coupa t-il.

Hermione se sentit blêmir. Seulement, cette fois-ci elle n'osa pas éclater de rire comme plus tôt dans la journée. Elle resta plantée devant lui, complètement immobile. Il l'hypnotisait avec son regard acier. Après quelques secondes, il se leva de sa chaise et fit un pas vers elle. Ils était très près, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

-Avoue le, Granger, murmura t-il.

La jeune femme ne bougea toujours pas. Elle aurait voulu se reculer, lui crier que s'était faux, le frapper mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son corps n'obéissait plus. Même la grimace de dégoût qui lui pendait aux lèvres ne voulait pas faire son apparition. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il s'approcha encore un peu plus, les séparant de quelques centimètres à peine. Hermione aurait aimé s'enfuir, disparaître ou le gifler, mais son regard l'en empêchait. Comme il était plus grand, elle ne tarda pas à devoir lever les yeux pour suivre son regard. Ce qu'elle redoutait finit par arriver. La garçon tendit lentement une main, qu'il déposa délicatement sur la taille de son ennemie, puis approcha ses lèvres, toujours aussi doucement. Hermione vit l'action se dérouler devant ses yeux comme un témoin, il s'approchait encore, sans s'arrêter, et, quand les lèvres si douces du jeune hommes effleurèrent celles la sorcière, elle eut un déclic. Elle se recula brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle put voir un sourire victorieux se dessiner sur le visage du garçon. La rage monta en elle rapidement mais, au lieu d'exploser, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Juste avant de claquer la porte, elle se retourna.

-J'espère ne jamais être dans ton stupide carnet, cracha t-elle.

Le reproche fit son effet, Drago fut figé, les bras ballants et la mine décomposée.


End file.
